Tyrannosaurus
7.3 Update= 7.3 UPDATE Tyrannosaurus (ty-ran-o-sawr-us, meaning Tyrant Lizard) is a huge prehistoric creature in the Fossils & Archeology mod. They are diurnal (active only during the day.) They are approximately 6 blocks tall, 15 blocks long, and 3.5 blocks wide. There is no size difference between males and females, but females have brighter skin and feathers. Newborns are white, half a block tall, and are fully grown in 12 minecraft days. They, like the other apex predators, cannot be given essence of chicken to grow. They can drop tyrannosaurus meat, tyrannosaurus teeth, leg bones, arm bones, rib cages, vertebrae, claws, feet, and skulls upon death. They are one of the only mobs in the mod that have a unique bone that can craft a special item, with the tooth being used to make a tooth dagger. Tyrannosaurus, like almost all other mobs, has a mood that can drop or be raised through various means. Having a low mood means it may attack or avoid the player, having a high mood will make it neutral. Tyrannosaurus requires a high mood to not attack the player on sight. Right-click it with a DinoPedia to see what its mood is at. A fossil version of the tyrannosaurus can be created by right-clicking a bio-fossil on the ground, which will create a random skeleton of a prehistoric creature with a small chance of it being a tyrannosaurus. As of Build 6.3.1, they come with feathers that can be toggled off in the Revival mod config file. The feathers do not change the behavior of the tyrannosaurus. Like almost all other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player through the culture vat. As they are dinosaurs, they hatch from large eggs that need to be warmed by any light source. BEHAVIOR ]] Tyrannosaurus is a relatively fast-moving aggressive carnivore, that can break through any block weaker than iron (with the exception of reinforced glass). They will usually not enter water, though they can swim and may prey on the prehistoric fish if forced into water. They will attack any of the mobs listed below when on a sad mood or below, but will only attack them when hungry or provoked if it is at a calm mood or higher. When hostile, they will become faster than a sprinting player with a Speed II potion effect, meaning they will always be able to catch up with the player. Bows are also ineffective as most of the tyrannosaurus' hitbox is arrowproof. Tyrannosaurus will automatically attack and eat the following mobs when hungry or at a poor mood: all vanilla animals, alligator gar, allosaurus, ceratosaurus, coelacanth, compsognathus, confuciusornis, deinonychus, dilophosaurus, dodo, dryosaurus, elasmotherium, gallimimus, gastornis, henodus, ichthyosaurus, kelenken, liopleurodon, mammoth, nautilus, pachycephalosaurus, parasaurolophus, phorusrhacos, plesiosaurus, pteranodon, quagga, sarcosuchus (on land), stegosaurus, sturgeon, therizinosaurus, titanis, triceratops, and velociraptor. They will target baby animals of any species as well. They will also eat hostile vanilla mobs, but will not eat rotten flesh. Baby tyrannosaurus' are vulnerable when left alone to most other carnivores, but the only mobs that can kill a healthy fully grown tyrannosaurus are the mosasaurus when in water, and the spinosaurus due to their one hit kill attack. Tyrannosaurus will interact with scratching posts, tethered logs, and will chase toy balls, bringing up their mood significantly. They are diurnal, meaning they are active during the day and will sleep at night. Adult tyrannosaurus can breed and lay eggs every five minutes as if there is a male and female present. The breeding probability is handled by how many individuals are nearby. TAMING A tyrannosaurus must be at least 12 days old to be tamed. To tame one, the player must attack the tyrannosaurus until it is at 8 hp (4 hearts; this is easy to check with a DinoPedia). Strong armor, strength potions, other tamed mobs, and a good enchanted sword is recommended, though even with all of these the fight will still likely be very difficult. The tyrannosaurus will then enter "sleep mode" and lie down. While it is asleep, the player must right click it with a scarab gem. It will then rise back up and regain all its heath, signifying that it is tamed. The player then gains the achievement "The King!" and the tyrannosaurus can be ordered with a Skull Stick. Another tutorial to this process can be found here. RIDING Tamed tyrannosaurus are rideable as adults. They can be ridden by right-clicking on one with a whip When ridden, they won't go hungry or age. The tyrannosaurus will become much slower when taken into water, and they don't seem to be able to break blocks while being ridden, so it is easy for it to become stuck. It can be controlled only if the player constantly holds the whip, and can only be controlled for a short time without it. Riding uses the same WASD format as normal Minecraft movement, and shift to get off. FEEDING Tyrannosaurus is a self-sufficient carnivore that will automatically hunt the aforementioned animals. They can also be hand-fed any kind of meat, mod or vanilla, except rotten flesh, fish, and eggs. They will also eat from feeders that have meat in them. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY 2017-04-04_23.02.08.png|Tyrannosaurus in the redwood forest 2017-02-20 16.08.22.png|Male tyrannosaurus 2017-02-20 16.08.35.png|Female tyrannosaurus 2017-02-20 16.09.13.png|Baby tyrannosaurus TRex DNA.png|Tyrannosaurus DNA Tyrannosaurus Egg.png|Tyrannosaurus egg 2017-02-20 16.13.48.png|Dinopedia entry 2017-02-20 16.19.21.png|Female featherless tyrannosaurus 2017-02-20 16.20.32.png|Male featherless tyrannosaurus King's Realm.png|A Tyrannosaurus hunting in a taiga Fallen Knight.png|A Tyrannosaurus defeating a Triceratops in combat. Tonight, we dine in Hell(Creek).png|A Tyrannosaurus overlooking a herd of Parasaurolophus, Triceratops, Pachycephalosaurus, and Ankylosaurus. 2018-04-28 19.00.30.png|a tyrannnosaur ambushes a herd of parasurolophus |-|7.2 Update= 7.2 UPDATE Tyrannosaurus (meaning "Tyrant Lizard") is a prehistoric creature that was included in the original Fossils and Archeology mod. As a large theropod dinosaur, the tyrannosaurus can grow to be 6.5 blocks tall and 11 blocks long in 12 Minecraft days. It can drop tyrannosaurus meat, tyrannosaurus teeth, leg bones, arm bones, rib cages, vertebrae, claws, feet, and skulls upon death. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player. BEHAVIOR Adult tyrannosaurus are powerful creatures. They break through all blocks that are weaker than iron, making them very hard to contain. They cannot be hit with arrows or bare hands. They will hunt cows, pigs, Triceratops, Pachycephalosaurus, and Gallimimus, but only when hungry. Tyrannosaurus will also attack nearby allosaurus when hungry, but the battle is so evenly matched that either can win. Allosaurus are fast while tyrannosaurus are strong and have more health. When tyrannosaurus reach 12 days old, their eyes become red. When their health is brought below 8 hp, they will enter "sleep mode" and lie down. Adult tyrannosaurus breed every 5 minutes. The breeding probability is determined by the amount of tyrannosaurus nearby. TAMING A tyrannosaurus must be at least 12 days old to be tamed. To tame one, the player must attack the tyrannosaurus until it is at 8 hp (4 hearts; this is easy to check with a DinoPedia). Strong armor and a good sword is recommended. The tyrannosaurus will then enter "sleep mode" and lie down. While it is asleep, the player must right click it with the scarab gem. It's eyes will no longer be red, signifying that it is tamed, and it will regain all it's heath. After being tamed, the player gains the achievement "The King!" and the tyrannosaurus can be ordered with a Skull Stick. A tutorial to this process can be found here. RIDING Tamed tyrannosaurus are rideable as adults. When ridden, they won't go hungry or age. Water deeper than two blocks causes the player to automatically dismount. It can be controlled only if the player holds a Whip. Riding uses the same WASD format as normal Minecraft movement. FEEDING Tyrannosaurus will kill and eat almost any animal when hungry, including allosaurus drops. They cannot be hand fed, but meat items can be tossed to them as food. They will, however, eat from a feeder. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY 2015-04-08 17.34.55.png|An untamed brown-feathered tyrannosaurus in an ash field. Tyranno_1.png|Brown-scaled tamed tyrannosaurus Tyranno_3.png|A green-scaled tyrannosaurus in "sleep mode" Barney.png|A tamed green-feathered tyrannosaurus. Tyranno DinoPedia.png|DinoPedia entry TRex DNA.png|Tyrannosaurus DNA TRex Egg.png|Tyrannosaurus egg 2015-08-18 01.21.55.png tyrannos.png|The two feathered juvenile Tyrannosaurus tyrannos2.png|Two unfeathered tyrannosaurus. Category:Cretaceous Dinosaurs Category:Cretaceous Animals Category:Dangerous Category:Feathered Animals Category:Mobs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Neutral Category:Theropods Category:Rideable Category:Tetanurae Category:Coelurusauria Category:Archosaurs Category:Animalia